I Should Have Known
by Tony Dimera
Summary: Brad has a lot on his mind, and something important he has to do. What is it and what does it have to do with his bestfriend Jenny? Find out by reading and reviewing. [Probably will be a one-shot]


**I Should Have Known**

_I should have known it would end like this._ Brad though as he slowly walked to his destination. _I was a fool for ever trusting that robot._

Jenny, strong, smart and beautiful Jenny. Who was at one point the best friend he'd ever had.

_But now that's all changed hasn't it, what's a guy to do?_

He looked to his watch and sighed. He still had time to do what he had to, but the pit of his stomach filled with emotions.

His legs suddenly felt much weaker. Was time moving slower or was it just him? He practice the big plan again in his head, he had thought it over only a million times this night alone.

_Time changes people, I guess from what I've seen it changes robots to._ Brad considered that thought for a moment just wanting to stall time.

A cold wind blew around his spiky red hair.

_TURN BACK NOW! BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE! _His mind screamed to him. Warning him, but he refused to listen. He couldn't turn back, not now; the consequences would be too terrible.

The wind picked up, it seemed almost like nature was conspiring against him as well. "No, not even you can stop me. Nothing will stop me." He picked up speed, and as he did he thought back to the first time he'd met her.

0

_A combination of fear and excitement surged through Brad. Her wonderfully metal body also awoke something within him he wouldn't care to admit._

"_Whoa! A real life robot!" It sounded so stupid. But he really couldn't think about anything else to say. If Jenny had a personality like some other girls he knew, that could have been the end of their possible friendship right there._

_But Jenny was Jenny…_

"_Whoa! A real life teenager!" And what she said was just as lame as what he had. _

_They then began gushing, pointing and gawking at each other. It ended in both laughing, realizing how odd they were acting. It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship._

_0_

That was a great memory for him, one of his best. Of course Jenny provided many wonderful and exciting ones.

Fighting monsters, saving the world and facing the terror of teenage life, they faced it together.

But now he couldn't help but wonder, would he have been better off never meeting her? He had never felt this tense before in his life.

He sighed, he had arrived. He cleared his throat out of the incredibly nervousness that consumed him. His hand slowly reached for the door.

But before he could touch it, it sprung open.

"Cutting it a little close, aren't you Bradley?" Mrs. Wakeman asked, but a small smile was on her face betraying her annoyed comment.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Wakeman, is Jenny ready yet?" Brad asked, his eyes scanning the home with increasing anxiety.

"One moment Bradley." She turned around "Jenny, your date has arrived!" She shouted.

Slowly Jenny emerged from a hall. Her usual skirt was replaced with a longer blue metallic dress, her cheeks blushed blue when she saw me.

_She is so hot._ Brad couldn't help but think. He pushed his hand forward, revealing the flowers he had bought for her. Jenny smile and grabbed them.

"Brad, there great!"

_I spent a lot of time and money getting those, but it was worth it._ Brad smiled.

"Shall we get going?" Brad offered extending his hand towards Jenny. She nodded and grabbed his hand, he looked back to Mrs Wakeman.

"I'll have her back in on piece." He promised.

"Just try not to scratch the paint!" She commented. Brad and Jenny couldn't help but laugh.

"So Brad, what's the plan tonight." Jenny asked as they walked down the street.

"I was thinking a romantic movie, it's a classic date strategy that never goes out of style." He responded. Jenny giggled.

Brad couldn't help but flashback to the other day.

_0_

"_Hey Jenny?" Brad asked, he caught up with his friend as they were leaving school. _

_She turned back to him smiling. "Ya Brad?" _

_Brad started to scratch the back of his head nervously. "I was thinking maybe you and I could go out tomorrow." _

"_Sure Brad, we almost always hang out everyday anyway." She smiled._

_He let out a forced laugh. "Uh, no Jenny, not like we usually do. I was think maybe, if you wanted to, we could possibly go out on…a date."_

_She stopped dead, Brad did as well. She turned to him slowly with a look of disbelief. "Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"_

_Brad gulped and nodded. "Ya, kinda. If you're cool with it, cause if your not-" He didn't finish, he couldn't. Jenny had thrown her arms around him and was hugged him tightly._

"_Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES! Oh Brad, I always wanted to be your girlfriend!" She continued the hug. Brad didn't even carethat he couldn't breath, he was just to happy._

_0_

_I should have known it would end like this. _Brad though again._ I had to fall in love with her eventually, she was to beautiful, to smart, to much fun._

He gave her a small kiss, and she returned it.

_I was a fool for ever trusting that robot, she knew I wouldn't be able to resist her. _He mentally laughed.

After they arrived at the theater and the movie started, Brad put his arm around her.

All his fear and anxiety melted away. He was in love with Jenny. She was no longer just his best friend, she was now meant even more to him then she did before.

Let societyand everyone else say what they want about how 'immoral' it is for a man to love a machine, he wouldn't care, they'd be together forever.

_Just as I should have known. _


End file.
